Usuario discusión:Diebeq
Hola Diebeq, solo queria saludarte y felicitarte con esta nueva wiki. Empezare creando articulos pequeños, y los mejorare despues, por lo que te pido que no te desesperes con algunos articulos que pudo editar o crear.--tren krom 04:09 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Pregunta ---- oye Diebeq tu sabes hacer tus propias plantillas(plantillas de mocs) usuario:toa vortox hola diebeg yo soy nuevo aqi me llamo fernando y e hecho un moc glatorian sellama fyrus guay RE Yo hago mis propias plantillas de MOCs. GLATORIAN LEGENDS HOLA DIEGO SOY FERNANDO Y TENGO 12 AÑOS Y YAESTAN LOS BIONICLE LEGENDS POR QUE NOTE COMPRAS A MATA NUI? SERIA MUI GUAY SITE LO COMPRAS VAVAKX Y EL LUCHARAN CODO CON CODO HAZTE UN LACAYO PARA MERSNY PORFA RE es una buena idea para un video independiente, pero no para la serie. De todos modos lo tomaré en cuenta. haz un concurso de villanos para mersny Concurso de villanos de Mersni idea de Dark Fer 97 hola de nuevo esta guay tu series haz un concurs de villanos porfi yo ya hice mi moc sellamablack eye Pregunta Hola! ¿Cómo se hacen los duendes y las imágenes de la máscara de rotación? Gracias! Collector1 Perdón! Yo no hablo español. Estoy usando un traductor en Internet. Deben de haber utilizado la palabra equivocada. Idea ¿Qué tal un Tales Bionicle Wiki en Inglés para usuarios de habla Inglés? Collector1 pregunta diebeq soy toakenobi2009 dime que hago para poner mi moc en tu pagina gracias se llama toa harvol espero que no acabes tu concurso aun . ¿Por qué mató Faustal Finitus?Collector1 toakenobi2009 diebeq porque no pusiste un episodio de bionicle tales cuando devuelven la piedra nui o un bionicle tales extra que paso con peduik Hola,soy toamatías¿te ha gustado mi archivo? Charla de toamatías Hola,soy toamatías y soy un gran admirador de tu saga, y bueno también te traigo una imagen para si no tienes la imagen del archivo de la plantilla,bueno no se si te gustará pero esta muy guay,¡Hasta luego!,aquí es la imagen:thumb|Así es la imagen. Charla de toamatías ¡Hola otra vez!Te puedo decir una cosa,que los grandes seres son "inmortales",bueno,si para tí son motrales,ningún problema,Diebeq5b. Pregunta En el sneek peek 2-5 aparecen Vavakx,Rakaralu y Manahuk o como se llame en la dimención espiritual. ¿Entonces los vivos pueden entrar o no? Toawences toakenobi 2009 hoye diebeq tengo un moc nuevo puedes verlo en mi pagina de usuario comenta si esta bien o mal '(si pones otro concurso aqui esta de una vez el moc se llama starplat MoC Diego, soy Toapepo, mi nombre es el mismo aca y en youtube pero bue... mi pregunta es la siguiente: tengo un MoC y quiero hacer una serie en cual apareceria un Vavakx de una dimension desconocida, ¿Podria ocupar ese nombre o lo deberia cambiar? y si dices que lo tengo que cambiar... por favor dejame una sugerencia porfavor, saludos desde Chilito xD Toapepo 23:11 22 feb 2010 (UTC)ToapepoToapepo 23:11 22 feb 2010 (UTC) MOC Diebeq, hare cambios en mi moc Zorax. Yalgunas cosas mas. ¿Sabías que... Matukua Nui puede ir a la Dimensión Espiritual las veces que le plazca?De Toamatías. Kingtoa hola diebeq soy kingtoa bueno oi en el imperio toa que puedo poner mocs pero ¿como lo hago? y si es creando paginas ¿como las hago? ademas queria saber si puedo editar a katagu agregandole partes que no se contaron (me he visto atentamente los episodios donde sale katagu y nada esta anotado hay sin ofender) bueno eso es todo y gracias de antemano Kingtoa new master of skrall 01:09 1 mar 2010 (UTC)KingtoaKingtoa new master of skrall 01:09 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias por poner amis seres alfas Diebeq nunca pense que hubiaras puesto a mis seres alfas en tu planilla.Vahi125 (mi hermano) dice que esta bueno.A una cosa Luxikan el Ser alfa de La Luz podria volver. DIEBEQ LOBAX ES HOMBRE NO MUJER NO TE CONFUNDAS ADEMAS TIEN UN tORANAX Y UNA ESPADA LUNAR. hyderiahk ¿Oye Diebeq, que paso con Hyderiahk? Charla de Toamatías Hace mucho tiempo que quería decirte esto¿Me podrías dar permiso de añadir el Gran Bastón de la Vida en la plantilla de Objetos?Solo te pido eso y nada más,bueno,si tú no quieres no pasa nada. Plantilla Diebeq, tendrias que actualizar la plantilla de la comunidad. Plantilla Diebeq, tendrias que actualizar la plantilla de la comunidad. ¡MUCHISÍSIMAS GRACIAS!Charla de Toamatías Muchas gracias por editar los grandes seres y mis archivos ohm no quiero molestarte pero ohm esta bien el moc que le existe para el archivo pero la imagen me da algo de icomodes por la midara y esa enorme capa parecida a un fantasma solo te decia que si le puedes dar una pocision no tan amenazadora sin ofender gracias Vavakx vs Ohm En el trailer de Vavakx vs Ohm Ohm dice que al menos que Vavakx le demuestre que son merecientes de su poder todos los Seres Alfa seran eliminados.¿Si Vavakx le demuestra que son merecientes de su poder Ohm y los Seres Alfa estaran en paz o no? Charla de toamatías Estoy esperando la lucha de vavakx vs ohm ¿cuando empieza? therulli el moc pronto subire un video que mostrara a therulli como es realmente ¿Por que Mi Moc Sunok esta en un Concurso? Diebeq me Pregunto por Sunok que es Mi Moc esta en Un Concurso, por que me Di Cuenta cuando lei su Articulo ,Espero un Respueta.A y Una Cosa Conoces a Un Usuario de YouTube Llamado Altis14,Ese yo soy Tambiem,Uso el Numero 14 en todas la Cuentas de Cualquier Sitio que Valla. un problema tengo con therulli tengo un problema yo no puedo poner la imagen en el articulo por que no tengo los elementos necesarios para hacerlo pero cuando aga el video podras armarlo tu y ponerlo en el articulo,para mas imformacion ir al articulo instruciones de armado de nuevos seres alfa ok chau. Yo te are MocS Para Vos ! Diebeq lo siento por Molestar bueno no sabia que lo Habias a Poner Sunok en Un concurso , Y ademas creare Varios MOCs cuando me los Pidas.puede ser Nombres por que tengo un Dicionario de muchos nombres para Personajes. therulli ya esta el video de therulli si quieres verlo ve a mi canal vahi125http://www.youtube.com/user/vahi125?feature=mhw5 therulli GRACIAS POR PONER MI IMAGEN EN EL ARTICULO PRONTO MOSTRARE A KAUKAR EL GRAN SER !Permiso Concedido! Diebeq Te Doy el Permiso para Usar la Urata en la Historia del Visitante. Charla de toamatías También acuerdate de las dos especies de rahi que también son intelientes,los keetongu y los peicuh. Kanohi Quiero hacer una kanohi para Zorax, es una kanohi que puede absorver un poder elemental cuando otro lo tira y volverlo a tirar por un arma o las manos. Es igual a la de Zakkond 1 Ola, keria preguntarte si podria poner la historia de un glatorian que me e inventado yo,se llama Janok, si kieres la puedo escribir. Luego si tu quieres la borras- Ya me diras algo :) Sí puedes Sí puedes hacerlo libremente. Pero recomiendo que tengas una cuenta, porque no sé quien eres y no estoy seguro de que recibas este mensaje. Hola Hola Diebeq, soy PhantonkaLindihan, (el ex-miembro de Youtube) estoy inscrito en esta otra Wiki, y al husmear por otras Wikis vi esta, vi mi Creacion (Moloackar) y me di cuenta que falta imagen y otras cosas, así que te pido permiso para aportar en otros personajes. Derecho Ya que Moloackar fue mi creacion tengo derecho a decir su historia completa ¿no? (me refiero a su vida antes de Bionicle Tales) Ok grax xDDD Diego conectate al MSN, el mio era ''Presidente_benjamin@hotmail.com. M.O.C Mi M.O.C para el concurso de La Invación se llama Derec. Aqui las fotos. poner un fondo y una propuesta para despues oye diebeq puedes ayudar a la wikia de bionicle oficial es que tenemos nuevo logo pero hace 2 años que no tenemos fondo bueno aqui el link si nos ayudas atte kingtoa http://es.bionicle.wikia.com/ y segundo si quieres a un cazador para tu "universo alterno" (es que estoy escribiendo basado en la historia oficial) te tengo a un cazador simple pero que te puede servir por su odio y brutalidad hacia los invasores aqui Kingtoa si lo pusieras tambien te lo agradeceria mucho Atte Kingtoa new master of skrall 20:57 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Kingtoa New Master Of Skrall '''toakenobi2009 diebeq ya esta la especies es la jerems thumb|Por detrasthumb|Por delante Una sugerencia de la nueva especie de la nueva serie :La Invansion Diebeq Te doy una Sugerencia de la nueva especie.que tal si son una raza Creada por los Grandes Titanes con fines de Tomar Spherus-Magna como venganza a los Grandes Seres. SOLO ES UNA SUGERENCIA. Diebeq te encontre en el facebook Diebeq te habia encotrado en el Facebook y ahora se como eres en realidad te mande una invitacion de Amigo Tengo Un Problema con el Cuadro...... Diebeq tengo un Problema con la Plantilla Teorian cuando quiero poner el Cuadro de la Carateristicas y la Foto a mi Articulo Altis y cuando pongo arriba de todo que tipo de Categoria es y cuando toco grabar aparece la Plantilla Teorian en el Medio.Espero que me Ayudes y una Contestacion (Jaller14 00:29 20 abr 2010 (UTC)). Re:ayuda el de Altis.lo que en reaildad nesesito es el cuadro con su datos,mascara,Poderes,Herramientas pero es un Problema Ponerlo (Jaller14 04:21 20 abr 2010 (UTC)). Re:NOOOOOOOOOOOO Diebeq no me entendes Altis no es una Especie es un Teorian.lo que en realidad quiero como aser un cuadro de la informacion de un personaje.como Vavakx que lo tiene alado de su articulo. Guru??? Diebeq en tu Articulo de Usuario dice que eres de Categoria Guru y Aministrador,de lo Aministrador ya Se ¿pero que sinifica Guru? Jaller14 03:26 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Veuy En Capacidades y rasgos de Veuy pone que es el ser alfa del espacio y es del espiritu. oye diebeq puedes ayudar a la wikia de bionicle oficial porque le falta un fondo y nadie sabe como poner ni hacer uno bueno aqui el link si nos quieres ayudar http://es.bionicle.wikia.com y si hicieras un concurso de "cazadores de aliens" aqui te pongo una sugerencia (y ademas mi unico moc)Kingtoa tiene un caracter irascible y sed de venganza y ademas que en lasa curiosidades dice que kingtoa soolo es un apodo que te parece bueno solo es esto si me ayudas te lo agradeceria mucho ATTE Kingtoa new master of skrall 21:03 26 abr 2010 (UTC)Kingtoa new master of skrall Zaperck un Makuta Diebeq tengo un Nuevo Makuta llamado Zaperck y quiero Ponerlo en La Plantilla de los Makutas pero no puedo editarlo porque esta bloqueado.Tu solo Puedes aserlo por que eres el Aministrador y Lo Puedes poner,me Harias el favor de aserlo Jaller14 23:28 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Susekx O.o se me olvido a Manakk, entonces, lo cambiare, la haré, un Toa resucitado ¿¿puede ser?? mascaras 3d hola diebeq te preguntaba como concegis las imagenes de las mascaras 3d para los articulos Oye diego Diego,necesito q me digas como pongo mi articulo como los tuyos,estan super cool.eres el mejor,att.AkrusEvolved AkrusEvolved135 05:21 15 may 2010 (UTC) Re:Matorans Gracias por el habizo Diebeq pero me Podrias aser uno en Color Rojo y Naranja para mi Articulo de Toa Tunak. Jaller14 04:02 30 may 2010 (UTC) Diebeq Gracias Diebeq Gracias por el Matoran Hola diego necesito q me digas como ponerle a mi articulo Okron lo q le puse al de Akrus,es q no se como se lu puse,porfa ayudame ayudame oye diego necesito q me digas como ponerle la plantilla q tienes en tus mocs a mi moc Okron porfa dime como es Aministrador ¿Diebeq porque aministradores? bueno si Necesitas aministradores ¿puedo ser Uno? Jaller14 23:46 8 jun 2010 (UTC) Ya se cmo ponerla,pero de todos modos gracias, plantilla ya se como ponerla, pero de todos modos gracias tres toa nuevos! Diebeq tengo tres toas nuevos que son Orkan,Hydrukuk y Natunik y tengo problemas con sus cuadros que muestra su informacion podrias ir a esas paginas y arreglarlo por favor Charla de Toamatías Oye Diego¿me podrías hacer la imagen de Mahok? es Gris y Celeste tiene una kanohi Kumau noble y unos ojos rojizos,solo te pido eso¡¡aAdiós!! Urata DIebeq ya tengo la Aparencia de la Urata pero cuando la puse quedo Mal.Podrias ir al Articulo y Arreglarlo !Adios! Jaller14 00:01 7 jul 2010 (UTC) nesito un matoran hola deibeq solo te pedia qu me hicieras algunos matorans tres si no te molesta para los toas spherus likan:con una kanohi pakari ta-matoran nixi:una kanohi cualquiera para ga-matoran y tamak: una kanohi miru para le-matoran subelas ala wiki si no te molesta y yo ago el resto gracias y adios (vahi 05:04 10 jul 2010 (UTC)) xXSuperBellXx Diebeq el Problema era que ese Usuario se Metia en Casi Todos Articulos De la Wiki Disculpame por ser Mal Aministrador.Jaller14 23:30 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Para Diebeq Diebeq Lei Algo un Mensaje de XxsuperBellxX y Falto El Respecto pero Ahora Esta BloqueadoJaller14 23:41 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Charla de Toamatías Hola Diego necesito la imagen de Jaukok el Xa-Matoran su máscara es una Akaku y sus ojos de color verde fluorescente. Yo soy annimo te agradesco de restaurar las paginas de jaller 14 no podia lidiar todos los dias borrando los mensajes negativos de Ti Re:Emegercia Diebeq ya Lei el Mensaje voy a Proteger todos mis Articulos. PD:Quien esta Causando todo este Problema Jaller14 17:51 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Me darias Permiso Hola que tal soy yo Azn-Dude pero me dejarias hacer un lugar donde poner como capitulos para mi MOC shadow ... PD : esta wiki es muy muy muy muy bueno Moc Imagen Oye le podrias hacer la imagen para mis MOCs Toa Shadow y Soul y toa shadow esta muerto lo explicare todo en los capitulos que hago sobre mi MOC y Soul esta viva pero es mujer y tambien toa de sombras y Shadow no tiene poder Hola Hola que tal Diebeq5b hehehehehe soy superben y nuna podras borarme de esta wiki pero em vengare de todos los administradores hehehehehehe Hola soy nuevo diebeq solo quiero decirte que hackearon mi usuario jernox01 pero volvi puedes desirme como asegurar mis paginas para que solo las pueda editar yo PD no te preocupes por mi vieja cuenta yo cuidare mejor esta Podria estar mi MOC en Rescate Hola Diebeq solo te preguntaba si podia mi MOCs Toa Shadow y Soul para estar en rescate no ene l equipo si no en el nuevo tawik-nui ya que en mis caoitulos can hacia alla. Duda Diebeq en tu discusion de Rescate hay una seccion llamada Entradas para que es . En Rescate podria estar mi MOC? Ya se que Zorax es un Makuta, pero ahora que vive en Sherus Magna no hay guerras ni nada asi que puede aparecer? Rescate oye Diebeq po que aparece en el capitulo 1 EN NEGOCIACION... y tambien le podrias poner elcuadro que aparece en casi todos los MOCs a Shadow y Soul Si gracias por responderme quiero que le pongas esas medidas de seguridad a las paginas de mi viejo usuario hackeado jernox01 Charla de Toamatías Permiso concedido.PD Toamatías 16:55 30 jul 2010 (UTC) demanda 2 editaron sin permiso a mi personaje Kingtoa poniendo informacion que no es canonica en mi historia ademas de ponerlo en un grupo del que no es parte no pido sancion pero si que se les advierta es todo para evidencias el link http://es.bionicletales.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kingtoa&action=history gracias por la consideracion (Diebeq es el unico con permiso para editar esto porque el solo arregla las plantillas y algun que otro error de caligrafia) ATTE Kingtoa new master of skrall 00:32 1 ago 2010 (UTC) matorans hola diebeq solo preguntaba si me harias tres matorans para los otros toas spherus son: paruk con una kanohi de norik color marron y el cuerpo color cafe si no te importa , eraus con kanohi kualsi verde si es posible y hakuri con kanohi kualis tambien pero color gris y cuerpo azul adios y gracias (vahi 18:13 14 ago 2010 (UTC))